<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Gonna be Just Like You by earlessweasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180553">I'm Gonna be Just Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlessweasley/pseuds/earlessweasley'>earlessweasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Gen, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlessweasley/pseuds/earlessweasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric Diggory's little sister only ever wanted to be just like him. She never realised the price she'd have to pay in order to get there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Gonna be Just Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sister's love for her older brother need not be reckoned with. </p><p> </p><p>Cedric and his younger sister Isabella were an unstoppable sibling duo. There was nothing in this world that could put a wedge between them because at the end of the day he only had her and she only had him. For nearly two decades, Amos praised the brilliance of his children. On one hand, his eldest Cedric was the bravest, most compassionate lad of his time. His heart was made of pure gold and there was no doubt in his father's mind that he had an extremely bright future ahead of him. On the other hand, however, his youngest Izzy was just as amazing but in different ways. Her intelligence did laps around even the brightest of scholars, and she had a smile that could cure Dragon Pox in an instant. The Diggory patriarch had been their biggest fan since the day each of them were born and his love for them would continue beyond the grave.</p><p> </p><p>Whilst Izzy knew she was appreciated by both her father and her brother, she always knew that she wasn't who she wanted to be. Throughout her teenage years, she always watched Cedric gain all the recognition. He was one of the most popular students at Hogwarts for only the best reasons. She could easily recall the day she was sorted into Hufflepuff, excitedly pointing out to her new friends that she had been sorted into the same house as her <strong>famous </strong>big brother. Sure, she was so proud to be related to such a recognisable face, but she-half expected the same to happen to her. Much to her dismay, it didn't.</p><p> </p><p>As years passed, she realised that she was fading into the background like any other student at the school. While first-year Izzy could be found in some random empty corner of the library, fourth-year Cedric would be busy getting hoisted into the air by his teammates after he managed to catch the golden snitch and win the quidditch match. When she was a fourth-year, moping about not being able to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, her seventh-year brother had his name drawn from the goblet of fire. The tournament promised eternal glory - and whilst she was excited that her brother would become one of the most well-known wizards of his time, she'd have to accept the fact that the same would not be happening for her.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly three years had passed since that very moment, and she now found herself in the Great Hall, brother-less and scared. The fate of her beloved Cedric had yet to fully process in her mind and even years after his death she seemed to be stuck in an endless grieving stage. The witches and wizards around her were hardly any different at the time, considering they had all begun to prepare themselves for what would be the Battle of Hogwarts. Her brother always seemed to know what to do in these types of situations - He'd always have some sort of plan that would save everyone and deem him as a hero. But now he was gone, and she had no idea what to do. For the sake of her brother and the dozens of others who had lost their lives to <em>he-who-must-not-be-named</em>, she knew that she'd do whatever it took to bring them justice.</p><p> </p><p>"Is everything alright, Izzy?" A sweet young Hufflepuff boy would ask her, but would unfortunately receive no response. It had been like this ever since Cedric's death - Whenever she was asked how she was doing or if she was okay, she never had the will to respond. Because the truth was, at least in her world, she was doing horribly and nothing was okay. The day Harry Potter had brought the lifeless body of her brother back from the graveyard was the day she had lost her purpose. Cedric was always there to push her to be the best she could be because he was the only person she was able to compare herself to. Now she had no one to look up to and no one to give her validation for her hard work.</p><p> </p><p>The shield around the castle cackled dramatically, causing Isabelle to look up at the sky and let out a shaky exhale. No one expected the extra layer of protection to last, but everything had suddenly seemed to get very real for her and for everyone else. In only a few moments, the shield would be completely destroyed and heaps of Death Eaters would be raiding the castle and would stop at no length to get to the Chosen One. If she was honest, she didn't know what would happen as a result of the battle. Would this be the last day Harry would be alive, or would the Dark Lord finally be killed once and for all?</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Diggory," Izzy's head whipped around to the sound of a slightly urgent-toned Professor McGonagall, who was starting to usher the seventh-year out of the Great Hall. "If you know where you're meant to be, you should get going now." The young girl nodded as her eyes narrowed and she took confident strides towards the courtyard. She was absolutely petrified that she was going to be in the heat of the battle and at extreme risk of being killed, but she knew in her heart that she needed to do this. Not only to avenge her brother, but she needed to do this for herself and for Hogwarts. The school was more than just a 'second home' to her; it had become her one true home and the only place she felt like she belonged. To not defend it with her life would give the past seven years of her education no meaning at all.</p><p> </p><p>As she arrived in the courtyard, she watched the infamous Harry Potter approach her though it was clear that he was only walking in that direction to get past her. Facing her brother's death was something she has had to manage with great difficulty, but she couldn't bare to think how Harry felt having to actually watch him die in the graveyard on that melancholic day. The boy gave her a firm nod as he got closer and she returned the gesture, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Doing okay, Harry?" She asked softly. He started to shift uncomfortably but nodded once again as he quite obviously took the time to examine her face. She knew what he was thinking and there was nothing she could do to stop him from thinking it. Izzy looked so much like Cedric that it was almost painful for anyone to see.</p><p> </p><p>She dropped her hand back to her side as she gave Harry the opportunity to leave, but it took him a moment before he finally started to continue onward. Both of them had to deal with the immense grief of losing someone that meant a lot to them, and while Harry wasn't close to Cedric in the same way, he still admired him for the hero he was. In some ways, Izzy knew that her and Harry had a friendship that no one else would be able to understand. She just hoped that at the end of this all, he'd still be there for her. Because the truth was that she needed him more than he knew.</p><p> </p><p>For now, she could no longer keep worrying about Harry or anyone else for that matter. As the final parts of the shield broke away, she knew it was time to battle. She drew her wand and watched carefully as swarms of darkness began flooding the castle and everyone began to fight.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing on her mind as she fought was whether or not she would be making Cedric proud. Several of the spells she had been aimlessly casting were taught to her by him before she even got the chance to learn them at Hogwarts. The two Diggory siblings would spend hours at their family home practising their wand movements and incantations to ensure that when they actually cast the spells that they would be doing so perfectly. The only spells she had not experienced using before tonight were the three unforgivable curses, but even then she was able to cast them with ease. Everything she had ever learned from Cedric was finally coming to use during the battle, and she finally felt as if she matched up to his legacy.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly found herself losing control of her own actions and her casting became much more messy as she thought more and more about her brother. Her eyes welled with tears as she imagined him standing beside her and casting the same spells. There was no doubt in her mind that if he were alive at this moment, that's exactly where he would be. For the millionth time since his death, he could feel her heart break as she thought of him. "This is for you, Ced," She whispered sadly as took an unfortunate moment to stand and grieve. </p><p> </p><p>Before she could recover and begin casting once again, a loud 'avada kedavra!' could be heard and a heap of green light was shot towards her. The girl flew backwards onto the ground, her body quickly becoming paralysed as death overcame her. In her final seconds of life, Izzy realised that she did, in fact, become just like Cedric.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>